CONFUSION
by MadMadisonD
Summary: KIM AND JACK LOVE STORY READ AND REVIEW!


**Kim and Jack **

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry for not uploading. I have had a serious case of writes block. And I've been busy with school. I feel really bad about only writing now. Unfortunately I don't know where I stand with my other fan fictions, and I don't have time to read them again. So I'm not sure if I will be continuing them. But if I do get time I will. So I decided to start a whole new story. And I promise the chapters will be bigger . Sorry for the long Authors note. Have a great day! Oh and please review, it only takes a few seconds. I can handle creative criticism, but please don't be mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or any of its characters**

**Kim POV. **

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, as if rubbing the bad vague dream away from my memory. As I started thinking and moving, the dab dream slowly left my memory. My name is Kim Crawford. I am a 3rd degree black belt, and I major in gymnastics and cheerleading. I go to Seaford High School with my best friends Jerry Martinez , Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones and Jack Anderson. Jack is my best friend, I do have feelings for him but when I try to tell him I cant seem to get the words out. But I swear , today is the day I tell him how I feel before it is to late. I've gotten sick and tired of every girl in the school flirting with him.

I yawed, I got up out of my bed. My bed was relatively big. It is our attic but I asked my mom if I could turn it into my own room, it has purple wallpaper and shaggy carpets also purple. I totally does not look like an attic anymore, I completely re did it. everyone loves hanging out here. Today is Saturday , and I am throwing a party. My parents are out of town , so they don't know I am having a party. The party starts at 7pm. And I invited all my friends.

I started to make up my bed. The sheets were a deep shade of purple. I made my way over to my desk and towards my small sterio, I started to play 'as long as you love me' by Justin bieber. This is my jam!. I didn't have time to start dancing. I have to get to the dojo. Rudy , our sensei, would have a fit if i'm late. After all I am the best, after jack anyway. I smiled at the thought of jack.

My phone vibrated, I sad down on my bed and picked up my phone which was on my bed side table. It was a text form Jack.

**Jack Anderson**: Hey Your late for training, Rudy is having a fit.

**Kim Crawford:** I'm on my way

He put a smiley face , does that mean he likes me. I should not be thinking like this. He does not like me , if he did he wouldn't flirt with every girl he sees. I sighed. It didn't matter , I was going to tell him no matter what.

**Jack POV **

Gosh Kim was taking long. "Where is she! We have practice, this is so unprofessional!" Rudy said while pacing around the dojo. "Rudy chilax , its just practice" I said with a smile. 'I'm sure she will be here soon" I said in a reassuring voice. "Yes JACK but we have the tournament next week , and you two have not even started on your routine." Rudy said while putting his hand on his hip. "I cant Handel the pressure" Rudy said. He was overreacting AGAIN. "What pressure" said a voice. It was Kim. Rudy gave her a death stare. "Why are you so late?" he said. As if she just murdered someone. "I forgot we had practice today" she said. You could tell she was lying. I always know when my Kimmy is lying. Well she makes it obvious, she is a terrible liar. "Forgot? How can you forget?" Rudy said, he was going red. Kim shrugged her arms. "Just- just get changed into your gi and start planning that routine" he said quietly. Kim nodded and walked into the girls changing room. I walked over to my locker to check my cell. I took it out making sure that Rudy wouldn't see it. I got a text from Kim, weird.

Kim C : Jack I need to talk to you about something important. Come to the girls changing room ASAP.

Weird. I made my way to the changing room , making sure Rudy didn't see me. I saw Kim sitting on the floor. "Hey , I got your text, what's up?" I asked. Kim stood up. "Look I just wanted to tell you that- uhh" she started to stutter. "That umm uhh make sure to come to my party later" she said. She was lying. She put on a big smile and walked out. What is going on with kim lately. She acts weird around me. I shook it off and went back to where everyone was.

Throughout the whole practice kim never looked at me in the eye. She also seemed more jumpy. When we were done it was about 3pm. "Hey Kim you up for Falafel?" I asked. 'uhh no—I uhhh –ummm gotta get my house uhhh ready for the-the the umm party" she said while walking out. "Okay see you then" I said. I have no idea what is going on with her. I guess I will have to get it out of her.

**KIM POV **

I feel like such an idiot. I was so close to telling him and I just ended up looking like an idiot. I couldn't even look at him during practice. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. But I still have to tell him. So I decided to write him a letter and give it to him at the end of the party.

I got the house ready for the party. When I was done it was 6pm so I decided to listen to music to give me some more confidence. I also finished writing the letter. I also changed into a killer outfit. I wore shorts with the American flag printed into it, and a red crop top with blue high top converse. I left my hair loose.

Before I knew it , it was almost 7pm.

Their was a knock on the door. I ran towards it. it was jack. Gosh. I took a deep breath. "Heey" I said. But before I said anything more I was a girl. She was pretty. She had long brown hair and she was pretty. She held jack hand. I looked down. 'Sorry if we are early" jack said. "Uhh no you're your just on t-t-time" I stuttered. "Uhh this is Skylar, a good friend that came to visit Seaford" he said. 'Hi Kim , jacks told me a lot about you" she said. She had a high pitched voice. 'Yeah" I said. "Can we come in?" jack said. 'Oh yeah" I said while moving out the way. They walked in. "Wow Kim this place looks great" Jack said. 'Make yourself at home and I'll be right back" I said while running to my room. I sighed. Is that his girlfriend. Now I cant tell him how I feel. I heard another knock on the door. I wend back down to see who it was.

I looked through the window, it was Milton , Eddie and Jerry. I opened the door. 'Hey you guys!" I said. "Hey Kim you look great!" Jerry said while walking in. Milton and Eddie nodded their heads while walking in. "Hey what up Jack man!" Jerry shouted. "Who is this pretty lady?" Jerry said while looking in Skylar's direction. "This is a good friend of mine, her name is Skylar, she loves in Miami, I used to live their and we were best friends." Jack said while smiling at skylar. They were sitting on my couch and jacks arm was around Skylar. I think I just died a little. I walked over to the door. I thought I heard some other people. I opened the door. It was Grace and a few other cheerleaders. Along with them their were the football jocks. "Hey Kim" Brad said while winking at me. Brad Olson, one of the cutest boys in the school. if Jack was going to flirt outrageously with Skylar then I was going to do the same to Brad.

I let them in and they started to play music and the party started.

After am hour of dancing and singing, Jack stood up. 'Who wants to play Spin the bottle?" he said. Everyone cheered. Their were too many people everyone got into groups and played their separate game. I was in a group with Jack, Skylar, Jerry, Brad, Grace and Milton. 'Here are the rules, if the bottle lands on you , you have to answer any question 100% honestly, if you cant you have to take a dare" Jack said. I'll go first, he said. He spun the bottle. It landed on me. " I blushed a little. 'Kim, Who do you like?" he said. I panicked. I couldn't say his name so I lied. "Uhh umm Brad" I said softly. Their were a lot of "OHHH LALA's". Jack nodded and sat down. Brad also blushed. Jerry spun next, it landed on Brad. 'Brad who is the prettiest girl in the whole school?" he asked. Brad looked at me. "Kim" he said. I blushed. Jack looked irritated. "Brad if you like her so much why don't you kiss her" Skylar said. Brad go out and pulled me up and planted his lips on mine. Everyone was in shock , including me. I wanted jacks lips on mine not Brads. But I acted like I enjoyed it to make jack jealous and it worked.

After a few hours of partying most of the people went home. I was looking for jack so I could give him the letter. I went into the living room and saw him kissing Skylar. Tears felt my eyes and I ran out. "Kim wait!" I heard him shout. I ran out of my house and into the empty dark road. Jack ran after me. "Kim it wasn't what it looked like , and why do you care , you have Brad" he screamed. I went closer to him. "I don't like Brad' I said softly. "Then why would you" he was cut off. "Jack look just read this" I said handing him the letter. I ran back into the house and up to my room. I locked to door and sent a text to Milton.

Kim c: Milton when everyone is gone please lock up. I cant come down now.

Milton: sure kim.

I know Milton is responsible so he wont leave my house unlocked. I put on my head phones and blasted music. To get the thoughts out of my mind. Tears were still streaming down my face.

And with that I fell asleep. Hoping to escape the world. At least for a few hours anyway.

**Thanks for reading and forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review it would mean a lot and I will post more tomorrow. I love you guys tons. And i'm looking for someone to co- write another story with me so if you are interested please pm me! **

**Review please**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. **


End file.
